User talk:Ffijy8ort
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Ffijy8ort page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 05:01, November 26, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Series Name I realise that you are new right here, so I have just come to give you a tip; When making an episode, do not name it "Dan 20 Episode 1: Dan is Born" just name it "Dan is Born". Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 07:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm here to say that my Alien Gallery is now open! It's a large gallery of unused aliens(made by me of cousre) that will be up for sight-seeing and giving away to others. If you want an aliens just comment on that aliens page tell me your series and i'll tell you as soon as I can! H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 03:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC)H20guy Your aliens are to powerful and overpowerd. I get's annoying. I've been watching your RP's and you overuse and abuse that you've given your aliens so many powers. Also they barley have weaknesses. I'd suggest you do something or i'll do it for you. H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 21:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC)SomeoneH20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 21:41, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What is wrong with you, your having a fit and theese are my aliens, i can do what i want! And I wouldnt be talking..... Figy if you wanna comment something about me then fine. But do it while i'm still online and stop acting like a wuss. I might even consider taking you off of Team Brandon. : You just vandalized your own talk page :\ Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 02:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) If you're partially reacting to the episode name message, then you have to do what he says. "Series Episode XYZ: Title" is not an accepted format here because it's redundant and unnecessary if you format your page correctly, like by putting the series name and episode number ''in the page. ---****--- Roads 20:46,1/17/2012